--une suite-
by scorpquintis
Summary: Suite de profilage, bon j'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme titre mais c'est pas grave hein :) . j'ai trouvé cette théorie sur Hypnosérie et même si ce n'est pas une théorie que je vois possible ou que j'aime particulièrement bah ça m'a donné une idée de fanfic. Je peux pas vous dire grand chose sur tout ça donc je vous laisse lire.
1. Chapter 1

Adèle se réveilla doucement, assommée par les médicaments. À sa droite, tenant sa main, un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas encore. Pourtant, cet homme veillait sûr elle depuis tant d'années, il était prêt a tout y comprit à perdre la vie depuis qu'il savait qu'Adèle était la bonne. Il la regardait avec amour, des yeux remplis de joie de l'avoir avec lui, mais des yeux également remplis d'une folie plus que jamais dévoilée.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Thomas arriva à la DPJ plus tôt que d'habitude ce jour là. Tous étaient en état d'alerte pour tenter de retrouver leur collègue. Lui, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, devait cacher ses pensées si noires.

-" Bonjour Commandant, waw vous avez une mine effroyable ce matin", Hyppolite venait d'arriver pour faire le Topo à son patron, " Bon alors on a questionné tous les gens proches d'Adèle, d'ailleurs vous étiez où hier soir ? ", dit il avec un regard inquisiteur."C'est bon, je détends juste l'atmosphère " reprit-il sous le regard noir de Lamarck , " Donc bah, on n'a rien trouvé commandant, parce que déjà que des amis elle n'en a pas beaucoup, mais en plus, ils ont tous un alibi ..."

Thomas le remercia et alla à son bureau en pensant. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? S'ils savaient, ils le traiteraient de fou, mais sur le coup ça avait paru une si bonne idée. Après tout, pouvait-on dire de lui qu'il était fou si après tout, il l'aimait ? Si malgré tout, il avait besoin d'elle ?

Un " Rocher dans mon bureau ", le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Lamarck qui le pria de s'asseoir.  
-" Bon, je vais être clair. Je vous laisse sur cette affaire parce que j'ai besoin des meilleurs hommes , mais, et j'insiste bien la dessus, je veux que vous soyez aidé, c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé une criminologue experte en la matière."  
-" Une experte en kidnapping ? C'est adèle ça, alors a moins que vous l'ayez retrouvé ce qui me parait fort improbable, je veux personne !" S'énerva le commandant. Lamarck se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :  
-" Commandant, je parle d'une experte en Mr Rocher."  
\- "Je ..." , Thomas était perdu.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle rousse munit d'un nouveau sac jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de repos de la DPJ, elle lui tenait les mains, il regardait le sol.

-" Thomas, vous devez me parler. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je suis là et je ne compte pas partir avant qu'on l'ait retrouvé." Dit doucement la criminologue.  
-" Alors c'est ça ? Pas une visite en deux ans, mais la vous vous imposez ? " Ses nerfs lâchaient peu à peu, il ne laissa pas la jeune femme renchérir, " Et bien, on n'a pas besoin de vous ! Merci, Ciao, au revoir ! Non mais je rêve, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir la remplacer comme ça ?".  
\- " Mais vous allez vous taire oui !" Cria la rouquine.. " Premièrement, je ne suis pas là pour la remplacer et Deuxièmement, il va falloir me parler parce que sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir."

Thomas la regarda, plus ou moins choqué par le ton de sa voix, puis il craqua complètement et murmura dans un sanglot :  
" C'est de ma faute Chloé."

Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- " Respirez Thomas, voilà relâchez la pression. Vous savez au fond de vous que vous n'êtes pas responsable. Vous savez aussi qu'elle a besoin de vous et qu'il faut vous ressaisir pour qu'on puisse la retrouver. Hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ? "

-"Commandant " cria Hyppolite en entrant dans la salle de repos," Commandant, j'ai réussi à délimiter une zone où elle pourrait être. On sait qu'elle est blessée donc il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il doit également rester près d'une pharmacie. Bon, j'ai rien de précis, mais avec les recherches de Mlle Saint-Laurent combinés à notre zone, on va la retrouver. "  
-" Le problème, c'est qu'il bougera dès qu'il le pourra " continua la Criminologue.  
-" C'est pour ça qu'on doit agir vite !" Finit Thomas en se dirigeant avec le reste de l'équipe vers la salle d'OP.

Chacun reprit son poste, Chloé déplaça son ancien bureau en face du tableau et s'assit dessus. Thomas et Hyppolite à sa gauche.  
-" On n'attend pas Emma ? " Demanda Chloé.  
-" Mission commando." Répondit Hyppolite.  
-" Et personne ne la remplace ? "  
-" Alors ça c'est plus compliqué , disons qu'il a demandé sa mutation pour une histoire bizarre de collègues fous , mais bon j'en sais pas plus." Répondit le geek.

Après de longues heures de travail, Chloé finissait sa conclusion lorsque Jess arriva avec des sandwiches. -" Alors y'a du nouveau ?" Demanda t-elle inquiète.  
-" On pense que son kidnappeur est quelqu'un de proche, un fan ou quelqu'un qu'elle a aidé dans le passé." Lui expliqua Chloé.  
-" Pourquoi pas un vengeur ?" Demanda Jess.  
-" Une personne avec de la rencoeur envers elle l'aurait tué tout de suite. En plus, cette personne ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, regarde le corps a été déplacé avec douceur, elle n'a pas été traînée. Non, on est plus dans une optique de sauvetage."  
-" Donc vous allez bientôt la retrouver ! C'est super ça ! Au fait, je vous ai apporté le repas du guerrier, des bons sandwiches fait avec amour."  
-" Par qui ? Toi ? " Rigola Hyppolite qui connaissait le talent de Jessica pour la cuisine.  
-" Non par la boulangère, mais il n'empêche que c'est de l'amour ! " Se vexa gentiment Jess.

Ce soir, la, l'équipe pris quelques minutes pour manger dans une salle d'OP vide. Quelques minutes de rires et d'amitié qui leur firent du bien. Ils reprirent cependant bien vite les recherches, aidés pour quelques instants de Jess, qui partit bien vite s'occuper de sa petite bande comme elle aimait les appeler. Thomas était fier de son fils qui, d'après Jessica, l'aidé beaucoup avec Ullysse, Sydney et Cailloux. Hyppo, lui, pensait à Jess pendant quelques instants. Même si Fred lui manquait Jour et nuit, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le changement de sa jeune sœur. Même si Fred lui manquait Jour et nuit, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le changement de sa jeune sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Adèle n'allait pas bien, son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle avait besoin d'un médecin, il le savait, mais qui pourrait l'aider sans le dénoncer. Le temps était compté et il commençait à paniquer. L'enfermement, sa blessure et ses appels à un certain Thomas lorsqu'elle délirait à cause de la fièvre, anéantissaient peu à peu sa patience.

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils cherchaient jour et nuit faisant des rondes pour avoir un peu de repos. Deux semaines qu'ils ne trouvaient rien.  
-" ça sert à rien, on trouve rien, on travail dans le vide !" S'énerva une nouvelle fois Thomas.

Tous étaient à cran ces derniers jours, mais lui, pour une raison évidente, plus que les autres. Chloé décida alors de le prendre à part pour parler de tout ça. Sachant qu'il refuserait de faire une pause de plus que les autres, elle dût attendre que cela soit son tour de se reposer et alla le rejoindre en salle de repos.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Chloé ?"  
-" J'ai besoin de parler." Improvisa la criminologue.  
-" Je vous écoute. "  
À ces mots, Chloé sourit, elle savait toujours comment s'y prendre avec lui,  
-" Voilà, je ... Vous... Je trouve que vous vous énervez souvent en ce moment." Thomas sourit, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de ça. Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir encore le piéger après toutes ces années.  
-" Et si on parlait d'Adèle plutôt ? Puisque vous êtes là pour ça, on gagnera du temps, non ?"  
Chloé fut surprise, tout d'abord parce que son ami avait décrypté son petit jeu, mais également parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pass à ce qu'il aborde le sujet aussi facilement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et elle vit qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.  
-" Oui, bah, Adèle, racontez moi alors !" Demanda le criminologue, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre ses deux amis.

-" Je... J'ai peur de la perdre Chloé. Elle est si... Elle. J'ai déjà perdu une femme, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je peux continuer à vivre si je la perds elle aussi." Thomas avait du mal à se confier ainsi, mais face à Chloé tout était plus simple. Chloé était surprise par la faciliter de Thomas à se confier. Même si elle savait que sa confiance en elle aidait énormément, elle était fière de voir à quel point il avait évolué depuis deux ans. Thomas n'attendit pas la réaction de la criminologue, il voulait continuer, il en avait tellement besoin.  
-" Ce soir-là, le soir où on ne l'a pas retrouvée, je suis parti à Grenoble pour voir sa... Sa..." Il se bloqua. -" La tombe de Julia." Finit Chloé." Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez eu raison, si vous aviez besoin de ça, c'était le mieux à faire. Et pour Adèle, je sais que vous lui manquez énormément et la connaissant elle se raccroche à chaque souvenirs avec vous pour tenir."  
-" Et vous allez me dire de faire pareil, c'est ça ? " Plaisanta tristement Thomas.  
-" Non parce que vous le faites déjà." Chloé se tourna vers la baie vitrée et regarda ses collègues, " Ils ont besoin de vous, et vous vous avez besoin d'eux. Alors plus que jamais vous devez vous soutenir pas comme des collègues, mais comme des amis." Sur ces douces paroles, ils se sourirent et rejoignirent les autres.

-" Bon, vous avez fini vos bavardages, on peut s'y remettre ?" Plaisanta l'informaticien.  
-" De toute manière, je sais pas à quoi ça sert, c'est vrai, on dirait qu'on traque un fantôme." S'exclama Jess de plus en plus inquiète pour son amie.  
-" On traque un fantôme, un fantôme, un fant... Mais oui, évidemment, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. Jess vous êtes un génie." S'écria Chloé en prenant le stylo et commençant à écrire sur le tableau. " On doit chercher toutes les personnes liées à Argos, mais du cotée victime et qui sont morte ou disparue." Continua t-elle.

-" Donc arrêtez-moi si je me trompe hein, mais on doit demander à toutes les personnes mortes à cause d'Argos si elles retiennent Adèle." Demanda Hyppolite.  
-" Oui, c'est logique."  
-" Logique ? Ça ne va pas mieux vous hein." Renchéris le geek.  
-" Mais enfin ..." Bouda Chloé.  
-" Bon Chloé expliquez nous, parce que la,avouez que c'est pas très clair tout ça !" Dit Thomas.  
-" Voir carrément pas clair..." Fit Hyppolite.  
-" Vous arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu oui ?" Répliqua Thomas impatient.  
-" Bon laissez moi parler euh ! " reprit Chloé " Je disais donc que cette victime d'Argos qui a dû disparaître, soit sur ordre de don bourreau, soit pour lui échapper. Cette personne après avoir appris l'histoire d'Adèle pourrait s'être sentie liée à elle, sauf si elles sont liées réellement par une simple vision d'Adèle durant la détention des deux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il ou elle se sent le devoir de protéger Adèle d'Argos alors une fois qu'elle s'est refait enlever par celui-ci, notre 'sauveur' la cherche et la garde avec lui parce qu'il s'estime le seul à pouvoir la protéger."  
-" C'est à la fois si fou et si censé. C'est magnifique." S'exclama Hyppolite admiratif, qui rajouta, sous le regard noir de Rocher, "Je suis dessus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous, je reviens pour ce chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard. J'ai décidé (grâce à des conseils) de poster une fois par semaine, mais des textes de meilleure qualité.J'ai changé la mise en place et la forme enfin, j'éspère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Pour la mise en pages, je pense avoir un probleme lorsque je transmets le texte à fanfiction car malgré mes modifications le texte ne se publie jamais correctement. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela rend toujours aussi mal que je trouve une autre solution.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ils m'aident beaucoup.**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

Un matin où il était resté près d'elle, tenant légèrement sa main, il sentit des petits doigts faiblement l'agripper.

-" Thomas ?" Dit Adèle dans un murmure.  
-" Non ma puce, c'est moi."  
\- "Ma puce ?"

Adèle avait, malgré son mal, repris ses esprits et se mit a se débattre lorsqu'elle ressentie une vive douleure au bas de son dos. Elle cria et une larme coula tant elle avait mal.

-"Calme toi, calme toi, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à prendre soin de toi."

Quand la douleur fût moins présente, Adèle eût un flash-back. Elle se souvint de son enfance avec son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Ils étaient si heureux. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. L'homme face à elle la lui essuya et prit doucement son petit corps pour la bercer, la bercer à la manière d'un père. Au bout d'un moment, Adèle se dégagea doucement, elle avait du mal à être assise à cause sa blessure. Elle regarda cet homme droit dans les yeux.

-"Papa ?"

À ces mots, elle put lire un sourire de bonheur sur le visage de son kidnappeur. Elle l'avait enfin reconnu.  
-" Je... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Tu..." La jeune femme commença à paniquer et à se débattre. Alors qu'un douleur vive émana de sa blessure, elle dût s'arrêter.  
-"Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais arrête de bouger s'il te plaît. En 2002, on a compris que l'homme qui vous avez enlevé en était après nous. Comme on cherchait un moyen de vous retrouver, il a dû se sentir menacer. On avait tout préparé pour disparaître en vitesse, seulement deux-trois personnes étaient au courant de notre plan. Un jour, j'étais allé faire une course alors que ton oncle et ta mère étaient resté à la maison. Quand je suis revenu, ils étaient mort ... J'ai pris toutes mes affaires et j'ai décidé de prendre la place de ton oncle pour te trouver."  
-" Mais, comment Argos a pût se tromper. Cela paraît si amateur venant de lui." Réfléchit Adèle.  
-" Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?" S'énerva son père.  
-"Si si. Excuse moi je... J'essaye juste de comprendre." Se reprit Adèle.

-"Alors Courtène vous avez quelque chose ?" Demanda Thomas en entrant dans le bureau du geek accompagné de Chloé.

-" ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, commandant. Alors vous me connaissez quand je cherche, je trouve toujours hein. Mais la, je dois vous avouer que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'un peu spécial, on va dire.".  
-" Continuez."  
-" Donc je disais, j'ai regardé le dossier d'Adèle et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Voici Michel Delettre, aka le père de notre joyeuse Adèle, et lui, c'est Tom Delettre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce sont deux frères à la ressemblance frappante. Alors je sais ce que vous allez me demander commandant, mais non, ils ne sont pas jumeaux. Alors ça aurait pu être votre beau-père commandant, mais malheureusement Michel Delettre est mort il y a 14 ans environ. Retrouvé mort chez lui avec sa femme, par son frère Tom.

-"Et vous croyez que ses parents sont encore en vie et qu'ils la protègent ?"

\- " Eux non, mais Tom Delettre, lui, est toujours en vit et devinez qui est passé plusieurs fois par la case maison de repos ? "  
\- " Continuez Hyppolite" demanda la criminologue qui avait besoin de plus d'informations pour valider le profil du kidnappeur.  
\- " Depuis la mort de son frère, Tom Delettre à été admit 13 fois en maison de repos ou hôpital psychiatrique. Alors au début les médecins on juste observer un manque fraternel qui se traduisait par des crises d'angoisse et de la paranoïa, mais voilà au fur et à mesure ça s'est transformé en..."  
\- " Remplacement psychique." Coupa Chloé.

Thomas n'était plus sûr de bien comprendre.  
\- "Vous voulez dire que ce gars était tellement traumatisé par la mort de son frère qu'il a pris sa place ?"  
\- " A la base oui, mais dans ce cas la s'est bien plus compliqué. Son frère avait toute une histoire, tout un passé. Tout prend sens. Regardez, on a deux frères qui se ressemblaient énormément malgré leurs 2 ans de différences. D'un coté on a un père de famille à qui on a malheureusement enlevé ses filles, de l'autre on a un homme seul à qui on a enlevé son frère. La seule différence avec Michel, c'est que lui, il l'a perdu pour de bon alors que les deux filles ne sont pas mortes. Alors Tom décide de prendre la place de son frère, prenant ainsi entièrement sa vie, pour retrouver à la fois ses enfants, mais également pour se donner l'illusion que Michel n'est jamais mort. Le problème avec ce trouble, c'est que plus le temps de remplacement est long moins les sujets arrivent à redevenir eux-mêmes. Depuis le temps que Tom a prit la place de son frère, il ne doit plus rester une seule passerelle de sa véritable identité. "  
-"Mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vraiment le père d'Adèle et qu'il a tout simplement pris la place de son frère afin de se protéger d'Argos ?"  
-" Tous les centres dans lesquels il se trouvait lui faisaient faire un teste ADN afin de lui prouver qui il était. À chaque fois, ce test était en faveur des médecins ..." Expliqua le geek en montrant des preuves de ce qu'il avançait.

L'Etat d'Adèle se dégradait de plus en plus.  
\- " Papa s'il te plaît amène moi a l'hôpital."  
\- " Nan ma chérie, je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te reprennent."

Tom paniquait de plus en plus. Adèle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le convaincre, elle le sentait fébril et capable de s'emporter à tout moment.  
-"Personne ne me reprendra papa, les gens là-bas me soigneront. "  
-"Non, tu ne comprends pas Adèle, les gens comme Argos courent les rues, tu ne seras jamais en sécurité loin de moi, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !"

Il tournait dans la pièce tel un lion en cage. Pourtant, il n'était prisonnier de rien ni de personne, mise à part de sa folie. Malgré sa fièvre, sa peur et sa douleur, Adèle prit une voix calme et douce.  
-" Calme toi, respire calmement. Regarde moi papa, j'ai envie de rester avec toi plus que tout, mais regarde mon état, regarde comme je souffre, je..."  
Elle fut coupée par son kidnappeur qui la saisit par le col.  
"Je t'interdis de me manipuler ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! "  
Pris d'un excès de rage, Tom serra le coup de sa fille entre ses deux mains, il serra fort. Adèle était à bout de souffle, elle fixait son père avec incompréhension. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, il la lâcha et parti en courant. Adèle resta un instant assise, choquée, tétanisée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre, il ressemblait tellement aux photos qu'elle avait put trouver, elle avait tant besoin d'y croire aussi. Mais cette folie, cette rage, cela ne ressemblait pas au père dont elle se souvenait vaguement. Peut-être n'était-il pas le même qu'elle se l'était imaginé finalement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Un chapitre plus court ici, mais j'en posterais deux cette semaine.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Personnellement, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais il est important pour la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Hyppolite avait réussi à remonter la trace de Tom Delettre. Il avait cherché les correspondances avec les caméras de surveillances des pharmacies d'un rayon prédéfinis. Il savait qu'il touchait au but, mais le silence du commandant à ses côtés était très stressant. Chloé, elle, n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles en répétant que ce n'était pas trop tard et que tout irait bien. Jess attrapait le bras d'Hyppolite a chaque nouvelle avancée du geek. Alors qu'il devait attendre le chargement d'une page Hyppolite décrocha son regard de l'écran un instant.

-"Commandant ? Je sais que c'est une demande un peu spéciale, mais est ce que je pourrais venir la chercher avec vous ?"  
Rocher lui répondit sèchement, énervé qu'il s'arrête pour une demande comme cela.  
-"Oui, oui, si vous voulez."  
-"Sérieusement, c'était si simple que ça ?"  
\- "Oui, c'était si simple ! Maintenant arrêtez de vous déconcentrer et remettez vous au travail."  
-" Me déconcentrer ? Non mais vous rigolez, j'espère ! 2 heures que je suis sur ces fichues vidéos ! 2 heures sans pause. Les seules choses qui m'ont déconcentrer durant ces quelques heures, c'est Jess et sa manie de m'agripper le bras toutes les deux minutes, Chloé qui parle toute seule et vous et votre regard plus qu'oppressant.

Le regard du geek ne lâcha à aucun moment celui de son patron. Les deux hommes étaient à bout de nerfs et se rapprochaient dangereusement.

"- Vous savez quoi Courtène vous êtes un espèce de petit ... BIP..."  
Il fut interrompu par un signalement de l'ordinateur.  
-" Attendez commandant, j'ai un résultat."

Tous restèrent figés, mise à part Hyppolite qui vérifiait l'adresse qu'il avait obtenu. Il la nota sur un papier et la donna à Rocher.  
-" Je vais chercher une équipe, vous trois tenez vous prêt à partir !"

Dans la voiture, le silence était de plomb. Jess de nature si bavarde était bien trop stressée pour pouvoir parler. Chloé et Hyppolite, malgré leur impatiente et leur peur, étaient occupés à surveiller le comportement de leurs collègues. Le cerveau de Thomas bouillonnait de scénarios. Adèle morte, Adèle traumatisée, lui sautant dans les bras, lui en voulant ... Son imagination n'avait jamais été si débordante. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

\- " Quand on sera arrivé, vous restez tous dans la voiture tant que je n'ai pas dit que c'était sécurisé, comprit ? Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir emmené."Tous répondirent en cœur qu'ils étaient d'accord. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix de toute manière, ils savaient très bien que leur commandant n'était pas d'humeur à écouté leurs négociations.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Thomas brancha sa radio, jeta un regard à ses amis, prit une grande inspiration et sorti de la voiture. Suivit du groupe d'intervention, il entra dans la maison qui lui faisait face quelques secondes auparavant.  
À la radio, l'équipe n'entendait que des "RAS" sans grandes valeurs, quand soudain des cris, des coups de feu, puis plus rien. Un officier cria dans sa radio " Commandant, on l'a trouvé." A ces mots l'équipe sortie à toute vitesse de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la source.

Rocher entra dans la cave et la découvrit allonger sur un lit. Il se précipita vers elle, criant aux autres d'appeler une ambulance. Lorsqu'il cria son nom, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il sentit un poul si faible qu'il avait l'impression que le moindre effleurement pourrait l'achever. Il n'oser pas la toucher, ni même l'approcher trop.

Quelques minutes après, l'ambulance arriva.

Jess était endormie sur l'épaule d'Hyppolite qui, perdu dans ses pensées caressait distraitement la main de la jolie blonde.  
Chloé regardait, inquiète, son ami faire les cent pas. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme déconcertant dont, même Chloé n'arrivait à l'en sortir.

La criminologue se surprit à penser aux conséquences qu'engendrerait la mort d'Adèle. Elle était comme cela, si légère parfois, mais si réaliste dans d'autres cas. Elle se dit qu'Hyppolite serait sans doute très troublé par ce départ. Malgré le fait qu'elle vive sur un autre continent, tous deux s'appelaient régulièrement. Elle savait donc que malgré leurs chamailleries, Hyppolite aimait beaucoup Adèle, et que malgré ses plaintes, elle le savait heureux de lui rendre service.  
Chloé pensa également à Jess. Même si elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec elle, et donc ne la connaissais que très peu. La criminologue avait pu voir le changement qui avait eu lieu. Depuis le début de leur colocation et peu de temps après de leur amitié, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient faites évoluer. La perte de sa meilleure amie, anéantirait très certainement Jess. Et puis même si elle savait que Jessica était une bonne mère et qu'elle adorait Ulysse, le pauvre enfant avait déjà tant perdu ... Des pertes certes bénéfiques, mais qui seraient dur à vivre dans le futur. Alors si en plus il perdait Adèle, elle qui lui donnait tant, le garçon se croirait maudit, c'était certain !  
Pour finir, son regard se posa sur Thomas. Elle l'avait aidé à traverser une partie du deuil de sa femme, et elle savait que malgré le fait qu'il était prêt à vivre autre chose, une partie de lui était morte en même temps que Julia. Elle n'osait pas l'admettre, trop peureuse et triste, mais elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. La perte d'Adèle l'achèverait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, certains m'ont fait beaucoup rire.**

 **J'essayerais de poster deux fois cette semaine, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Après des heures d'attente, un médecin arriva et leur expliqua que l'Etat d'Adèle n'était plus alarmant. Il leur dit aussi qu'ils pouvaient aller la voir, mais en silence et quelques minutes seulement. Chloé s'empressa alors pour demander si l'un d'eux pouvait rester pour la nuit, ce à quoi le médecin répondit positivement. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Rocher.

Après la visite de leurs collègues, ils étaient enfin seuls. Thomas avait peur de la toucher, de lui parler, et même de respirer trop fort. Comme si une simple brise, un simple mot ou un simple geste pouvait la briser.  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil adjacent au lit et entreprit une observation de la chambre. Une vitre, par laquelle il pouvait observer la vie de l'hôpital, quatre murs, d'un blanc terne, des machines, aux bips réguliers, et enfin elle. Elle qui était si pale et qui paraissait si faible. Elle pour qui son cœur bâtait si fort.  
Il décida d'aller fermer le store de la vitre, il voulait leur créer une bulle. Un monde secret dans lequel il avait le courage d'être avec elle, dans lequel elle n'aurait plus peur. Un monde dans lequel ils seraient heureux, ensemble. En se rasseyant, il se dit que ce monde n'était peut-être pas si loin, qu'il était à porter de main. En se rasseyant, il se dit que ce monde n'était peut-être pas si loin, qu'il était à porter de main.

Après plusieurs heures passé à la regarder avec amour et à lui parler de tout et de rien, il prit un ton sérieux. Il se plaça face à elle et caressa délicatement sa joue.

\- " La dernière fois nos rôles étaient échangés. Tu sais au milieu du silence, tel un phare dans la nuit, j'ai entendu ta voix. Ces quelques mots que tu m'as dits, je ne les oublierais jamais, ils font parti de moi ! Je veux que tu te réveilles pour qu'on vive enfin. Par on, je veux dire nous deux, ensemble et par vivre, je veux dire aimer. Parce que oui Adèle Delettre, je vous aime."

Les jours passaient et la santé de la jeune femme ne s'améliorait pas. Chloé ne cessait de répéter qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de nouvelles plutôt d'en avoir de mauvaises. Mais Thomas dépérissait à vu d'œil.  
La criminologue, inquiète pour son ami, demanda à l'équipe entière de venir au chevet d'Adèle. Persuadée que cette visite ferait autant de bien à l'un qu'a l'autre.  
Tous étaient réunis, même Ulysse et Sydney étaient présents. Le rire des amis diffusa de la légèreté dans l'hôpital habituellement si tendu. Chloé avait même pris soin de rapporter des photos de chacun, prises à différentes occasions. Sur l'une d'elles, Thomas et Adèle côte à côte à la terrasse d'un café, semblaient rigoler avec Emma, visible uniquement grâce à ses cheveux. En regardant la photo, Thomas sentit une vague de tristesse monter en lui. Il se leva rapidement et partit en direction des toilettes...

Regardant son reflet dans le miroir face à lui, il se vit pleurer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Chloé, inquiète de le voir dans cet état. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Au début tendu, le commandant fondit très vite en larmes. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près calmé, la criminologue prit la parole :  
\- " Je suis désolée, je croyais que tout ça vous ferez du bien."  
\- " Vous avez eu raison. C'est juste qu'elle est si loin ... Je... " Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.  
-" Thomas, vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez rentre chez vous, rien qu'une nuit."  
-" Et si elle se réveille quand je suis chez moi ? Ou même pire ? Je... Non, je ne peux pas la laisser."  
-" Je peux rester avec elle si ça vous rassure !" Proposa gentiment la criminologue.  
-" Non, je veux être là quand elle se réveille, je veux lui dire que... Enfin, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire !"  
-" Thomas !" Chloé prit une voix directive qui ne laissait aucun choix au commandant. " Mais enfin, c'est cela va faire 4 jours que vous dormez dans un fauteuil des plus inconfortable. Encore pire, 4 jours que vous ne vous êtes ni lavé, ni rasé alors je sais que l'amour est aveugle, mais puant, cerné et piquant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie."  
-" Je ... Je ne pue pas."  
-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !"  
À ces mots, Thomas sourit timidement, Chloé, sûr d'elle, continua :  
-"Aller laissait la quelques heures. Je veille sur elle, je vous le promets, et j'appelle au moindre changement."

Thomas repassa alors par la chambre dire au revoir à l'équipe. Il rentra sans tarder chez lui et mis une alarme dans douze heures, cela lui laissait largement le temps de dormir un peu, se doucher, manger, et même de passer du temps avec son fils.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, comme promis un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews comme d'habitude ça aide à continuer.**

 **J'ai fini cette fanfic (il vous reste encore 4 chapitres) et j'ai déjà des idées pour une nouvelle, mais je vous en parlerai en temps et en heures.**

 **Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews :)**

L'équipe resta aux cotés d'Adèle quelques heures encore. Puis étant finalement seule, Chloé en profita pour parler.  
Elle décrivit à Adèle sa nouvelle vie, sa maison, son travail... Elle partagea des anecdotes familial du temps passé avec ses filles. Elle parla de son retour, de ses retrouvailles avec l'équipe, puis elle en arriva à Thomas.

-" On peut dire que tu en as de la chance. C'est vrai, n'importe quelle femme rêverait de faire succomber un homme comme lui ! Tu sais même moi au début, j'aurai pu craquer pour cet air de Badboy solitaire, mais rêveur et si attentionné. Mais Thomas et moi c'est plus fraternel tu vois ? De l'ordre du on se chamaille, mais on s'aime beaucoup. Comme toi avec Hyppolite, je crois. Mais bon, revenons en à Thomas. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je sais qu'il t'a toujours troublée, mais soit prudente. Il cache ce qu'il ressent, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de souffrir. Tu sais je serai tellement contente si vous étiez ensembles, mais soit certaine de tes sentiments et soit absolument sûr d'être prête ! Tu me le promets ?" Finit Chloé, comme si elle s'attendait réellement à une réponse.

-" Faut que j'arrête, on va encore me dire que je ne suis pas normal à parler toute seule." Plaisanta-t-elle, seule.

* * *

Lorsque Thomas entra dans la chambre, n°16, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il vit les deux femmes qu'il aimait beaucoup. D'un amour si fort mais si différent. Assise sur un fauteuil, son amie, la criminologue à la fois si douée et si dérangée, pour qui il avait une estime sans limite. Malgré les évènements, il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. À sa droite, encore inconsciente, cette femme dont il était amoureux. Sa brillante, libre et émotive collègue, qui, il l'espérait, serait bientôt plus.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité par Chloé qui l'appela plusieurs fois.

-" Thomas, Thomas, vous êtes parmi nous ?"  
-" Pardon ? Euh oui désolé."  
-" Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? " Chloé était inquiète pour son ami, elle ne savait s'il serait assez patient pour ne pas devenir fou devant le sommeil de la jeune criminologue.  
-" Oui, oui ça va, je réfléchissais juste. Alors vous avez fait quoi ?"  
-" On a parlé de tout de rien ..."  
Regard sceptique de Rocher,  
-" Bon, oui, j'avoue, J'AI parlé et je lui ai lu des magazines aussi."  
-" Très bien, merci beaucoup Chloé, ça m'a fait du bien de... De me retrouver."  
-" Eh bien, j'en suis ravie ! Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux. " Elle prit ses affaires et partit vers la porte, mais revint rapidement sur ses pas et fit un calin à Thomas. "Vous m'aviez manqué." Dit elle comme pour expliquer son geste.  
-"Vous aussi Saint-Laurent."  
-" Appelez-moi au moindre problème, d'accord ?"  
-"Promis."  
Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit une forte douleur au bas de son dos. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, elle se souvenait de son père, d'avoir écouté Chloé. Elle avait parlé pendant des heures, alors c'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle rougit en se remémorant les paroles du commandant. Elle allait y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, elle se sentait trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle se décida donc d'observer sa chambre, elle était basic. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, partout et elle fût un peu déçu de ne pas le voir. Elle pensait qu'après ses paroles, il aurait été présent. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller convenablement et décida d'appeler une infirmière.

Les pièces tombèrent dans la machine à café, comme à chaque fois, il était pressé de la voir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de souffler, juste un instant. Ils étaient sur une dure affaire ces derniers temps et la patience de tous était mise à rude épreuve. Mais lui s'énerver bien plus. La fatigue qu'il accumulé, en passant toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, était de plus en plus dur à caché. Il avait dû reprendre le travail, il y avait deux semaines déjà. Et pour ne rien arranger un criminologue stagiaire, qui ne valait rien, était dans son équipe. Il avait pourtant proposé plusieurs fois à Chloé de rester avec eux, mais la criminologue avait dû refuser pour ses enfants.  
Comme à son habitude il alla dans la chambre, posa sa veste, embrassa son front et s'assit près d'elle en tenant sa main.  
Comme chaque jour depuis 1 mois, il lui racontait sa journée et lui lisait les journaux.  
Mais ce jour la était différent de tous les autres, car lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle lui manquait, une petite voix lui répondit :  
-" Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué."

Sous le choc, Thomas ne réalisa pas immédiatement. Il se pencha vers elle et la détailla minutieusement. Elle serra alors sa main pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
-" Bonjour."  
-" Bon... Bonjour."  
Voyant qu'il était encore totalement sous le choc, elle rit doucement.  
-" Vous allez bien Thomas ?"  
Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et son sourire illumina la pièce.  
-" Moi ? Mais c'est à vous qu'il faut demander cela ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ?"  
-" Ca va ... Depuis 2 ou 3 heures je crois.  
\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ?" Dit il énervé.  
-"Cela ne fait rien, vous êtes là maintenant." sourit elle doucement. " Les infirmières m'ont dit que cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais, dans cet état..."  
-" Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissée toute seule."  
-" Non, c'est normal, vous deviez reprendre le travail. J'ai juste eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivez quelque chose."  
Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ait fait une connerie. Il avait failli à plusieurs reprises. Anéanti par son absence et fatigué par le rythme qu'il s'imposait, il s'était quelques fois réfugiés dans l'alcool. La seule chose qui n'avait pas transformé ces quelques fois en habitude, s'était ses appels fréquents à Chloé.

-" Comment va mon père ?"  
Thomas craignait qu'elle lui pose cette question. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait la véritable identité de son kidnappeur. Pourtant, il le devait. Il raconta alors à Adèle, tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'il eut fini, une larme coula doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Thomas ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant et avait assisté aux 1res loges à la décomposition de son visage.  
Il essuya la larme qui coulait, attristé d'être celui qui anéantissant ses espoirs.  
-" J'ai était tellement naïve, tellement conne !"  
-" Je vous interdis de dire cela, vous aviez juste..."  
-" Et pourquoi ? Vous avez un mot à dire sur ce que je pense de moi-même maintenant ?"

Il était perdu. Il aimait tellement cette femme, mais depuis son réveil, il ne revoyait que l'ancienne Adèle, celle qui lui inspirait du mépris et de la méfiance.  
-" Je suis désolé Adèle."  
-" De ? " Dit elle en levant un sourcil.  
-" De vous avoir perdue ce jour-là. De ne pas avoir été présent à votre réveil. De tout ... Mais surtout que vous aillez tellement peur de moi que vous changez pour vous protéger."

À ces mots, Thomas partit en claquant la porte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. À ces mots, Thomas partit en claquant la porte.  
Adèle le savait, il avait raison. Mais elle avait peur de le perdre et elle avait peur qu'il la perde. Elle savait ce qu'il avait dit et elle savait ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi son stupide cerveau voulait tout gâcher ? Elle voulait les protéger, parce qu'après tout la vie était dure et imprévisible, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils se quittent un jour. Tout pourrait être compliqué, elle le savait et elle avait envie de vivre. Sa vie commençait le jour où celle d'Argos avait pris fin. Elle avait déjà perdu deux mois, il était temps qu'elle se bouge ... Cependant, elle devait encore réfléchir à Thomas et elle.

* * *

La fin de la semaine se passa tranquillement, rythmée par les visites de Jess, Hyppo, son fils et Emma qui était enfin revenue. Mais durant cette semaine, pas un signe du commandant qui préféra Boxer pour ne plus se torturer l'esprit.  
Le jour de sa sortie était enfin arrivé et c'était en compagnie d'Hyppolite qu'Adèle rejoignit la péniche. En entrant, ils découvrirent un spectacle assez amusant. Jess les cheveux tous ébouriffés essayer tant bien que mal de préparer Sydney et Ulysse à l'arrivée de son amie. Emma, quant à elle, regardait sa tante en mangeant du pop-corn. Cailloux attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa maîtresse et lorsqu'il la vit, il se jeta sur elle.  
L'après-midi se déroula à merveille. Adèle plus qu'heureuse d'être enfin revenu. La seule ombre à son bonheur parfait était le manque pesant de l'homme dont elle avait tant besoin. Lorsque Hyppolite et Emma furent partis, Jess raconta des nouvelles de la DPJ, puis sous ses ordres Adèle dut aller se reposer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Adèle se réveilla seule. Jess était partie travailler et avait emmené les enfants à la crèche pour la laisser se réhabituer à sa vie.

Depuis son retour, Cailloux ne la quittait plus. Elle se décida alors à aller le promener. En ouvrant sa porte, elle tomba sur Rocher qui faisait les cent pas. Il se figea à sa vision.  
-" Je... Euh..." Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de lui parler.  
Comme si de rien n'était Adèle referma sa porte et avança vers les quais. Évidement qu'elle tuerait pour lui sauter dans les bras. Mais elle mourrait également d'envie de lui arracher les yeux pour cette semaine de silence. Ne sachant pas quelle partie prendrait le dessus, elle préféra l'ignorer. Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait vraiment le don de le rendre fou !

Il se décida à la suivre. Elle voulait jouer ? Ils allaient s'amuser.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, chacun cherchait le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser l'autre.  
-" Alors comme ça, Mr Rocher est un grand boudeur ?"  
-" C'est tout le contraire voyons. En même temps comment ne pas être touché devant quelqu'un de si reconnaissant que vous !"  
-"Ahhh, donc vous vouliez que je vous remerciez, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous faites la gueule depuis une semaine alors."  
-"Ou alors vous auriez juste pu ne pas vous comportez comme la gamine d'avant ! Vous savez ça aurait été suffisant."  
-" La gamine d'avant elle vous emmerde ! Et puis c'est bien beau de me faire des déclarations, mais si vous ne comprenez pas que j'ai besoin de temps, on ne va pas aller loin !"  
Thomas fut surpris un instant, mais ne montre rien à sa coéquipière. Ou pouvait-il dire son adversaire ? Il continua alors :  
-" Donc vous avez entendu..."  
-" Je... " Adèle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.  
-" Vous voulez que je vous dise la vérité ?"  
-"J'ai vraiment le choix ?"  
-"Vous voyez vous recommencer ! " S'énerva Rocher.  
-" Je recommence quoi ?" Défia Adèle !  
-" À être une chieuse !"  
-" Ah oui, eh bien, c'est là que vous vous trompez ! Je suis juste moi-même, vous comprenez ? MOI-MÊME !"  
-" Mais enfin vous savez bien que non ! Ces dernières années, vous avez été vous-même ! Une jeune femme belle, intelligente si forte, mais avec ses faiblesses. C'est à cette femme que j'ai fait une déclaration et c'est cette femme que je veux !"

Après tous ces compliments Adèle et Rocher n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lui avait ouvert son Coeur, encore une fois. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui de parler, c'était un homme d'action et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Mais lorsqu'il lui ouvrait son cœur comme cela, elle ne pouvait que fondre. Elle devait le protéger. Le protéger d'elle.  
-" Cette femme que vous avez vue, c'est celle que je voulais vous montrer. J'avais besoin de vous pour trouver Argos. C'est tout. Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. "  
Thomas était déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'avait que ce qu'avait vécu Adèle était dur, mais ce qu'elle disait pouvait ce être la vérité ?  
Il tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir, mais se ravisa :  
-" Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous me remerciiez. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je voulais juste m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir protégé, pire, de vous avoir déçu. Mais vous savez quoi ? Au final, j'aurai dû vous laisser là-bas !"

Il partit déçu, énervé et désespéré. En le regardant partir Adèle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son instinct l'avait poussé à faire cela pour le protéger et aussi pour se protéger elle, ne pouvant avouer sa peur. Une larme coula lentement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews.**  
 **Un chapitre un peu court, mais il faut savoir garder le suspense :)**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

En rentrant à la péniche, Jess fut surprise de ne pas y trouver son amie. Inquiète, elle essaya d'appeler son amie, en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçut un message " ne m'attend pas ce soir."

* * *

Adèle avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle lui avait fait du mal et se demandait maintenant comment elle avait pu le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant ces horreurs. Elle avait donc utilisé ses ressources afin de trouver la voiture de Thomas. Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé garé sur un parking abandonné.Conduisant plus vite que jamais, elle s'était retrouvée là-bas, au milieu de nul part, en moins d'une heure.

Elle gara sa voiture et vit au loin, en parti caché, un atroupement. Elle sortit alors de sa voiture et se dirigea prudemment, mais inquiète vers le groupe.

Une fois mêlée à la troupe, elle assista horrifiée à un combat opposant deux très jeunes hommes. Ils se frappaient si fort qu'elle pouvait presque ressentir la vibration de leurs coups. Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des deux tomba KO que le combat prit fin. Le maître de cérémonie annonça alors un dernier combat. " Le combat des champions" disait il. La foule en folie acclama les deux nouveaux combattants. Elle vit alors arrivée un homme, la trentaine, très grand et très musclé. Il avait l'air puissant et violent. Son regard de tueur parcourut l'assemblée et fit frissonner la jeune femme.  
De l'autre coté, elle vit arriver un homme plus petit mais tout aussi musclé. Il avait l'air plus vieux et moins violent que le premier.  
Lorsque son visage apparut , la criminologue se senti défaïr. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis son arrivée sur ce parking allait se produire, et cela, s'annonçait pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Évidement, elle ne doutait pas de la force de son commandant, mais l'autre avait l'air si destructeur. À ce moment-là elle regrettait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait dit avant.

Elle l'avait fait souffrir pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle liberté qui s'offrait à elle. Évidement qu'elle le voulait lui et lui seul, mais elle se savait destructrice et avait peur de le faire souffrir s'ils allaient plus loin.  
Elle se rendit compte, malheureusement trop tard, qu'en essayant de le protéger elle l'avait fait souffrir bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu dans le futur.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque le match commença.

Malgré la puissance de Thomas, il fut vite rattrapé par la jeunesse de son adversaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était à terre, se protégeant des coups meurtriers de son adversaire. Coups de pied au ventre, au visage, coups de poing à répétition...  
Sa respiration était coupée, elle suffoquait.  
Il cria, elle ferma les yeux.  
Il se trouvait faible, elle se pensait égoïste.  
Il voulait crever, elle voulait renaître.  
Il ferma les yeux, elle cria :  
-"STOP !"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vivement vers elle. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, reconnaissant sa voix.  
-" Adèle Delettre, DPG. Mes collègues ne vont pas tarder à arriver, alors je vous conseille de foutre le camp d'ici si vous ne voulez pas finir la nuit au poste.  
Beaucoup partirent en vitesse, mais l'homme qui avait combattu Thomas s'avança dangereusement.  
-" Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là, ma jolie ? Tu t'es perdu ? Ça ne te dérange pas si, j'attends tes collègues avec toi ? On pourrait peut-être passer le temps..."  
L'homme entreprit de lui caresser la joue, ce à quoi elle répondit en lui brisant quelques os. Ces hommes avaient beau avoir une force incroyable, ils avaient tous le même point faible.  
Elle se retrouva finalement seule sur le parking avec un commandant dans les vapes. Elle se précipita vers lui en pleurant de plus belle et prit dans ses bras, le corps allongé de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
-" Thomas ! THOMAS ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Thomas reste, j'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais très bien. Thomas putain !"


	10. Chapter 10

**Profadict : merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu retrouveras vite accès à ton compte :)**  
 **Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, encore un peu court, mais je suis obligée de garder le suspense. Le dernier chapitre arrivera avant mercredi.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

Elle pleurait de plus belle.  
-"J'aimerais bien te répondre, mais tu m'empêches de respirer."  
À ces mots, Adèle se dégagea du commandant pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêver pas. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle le serra à nouveau. Ensuite, elle raccompagna Rocher à sa voiture, puis le trajet du retour se déroula sans un mot. De même, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui. Thomas s'installa sur son lit et attendit qu'Adèle apporte la pharmacie.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle commença à désinfecter ses plaies. Lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer, elle plaisanta :  
-" Je croyais qu'un caïd comme vous ne plierait pas à cause d'un désinfectant."  
Il ne répondit pas, ne sourit pas, il la fixait juste de ses yeux tristes et énervés. Le sourire d'Adèle s'évapora lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'avait ce qu'il attendait, mais elle n'osait pas.

Un moment passa.  
-" Je... Je suis ... Désolée. Désolée de vous avoir dit tout ces mots, de m'être comportée comme cela... Je ne suis pas comme ces femmes, comme Julie ou Aurélie... Je voulais vous protéger, mais comme d'habitude, j'ai foiré."  
-" Pourquoi ?" Thomas ne bougea pas en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa collègue. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois, mais il devait comprendre. Cependant, l'évocation de sa femme et de son erreur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle souffrait.  
-" Parce que je veux contrôler ma vie et lorsqu'une donnée inconnue vient s'ajouter, j'ai peur de la détruire." Adèle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui, elle qui avait tant de fois réussi à lui tenir tête, avait la voix tremblante devant lui.  
-" Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous pensez toujours que vous allez tout faire foirer ? Parce que même dans les cas où vous me faites vous détester, vous revenez toujours... C'est ça qui foire à chaque fois, rien d'autre ..." Thomas se voulait dur, mais sa main posée sur celle de sa criminologue trahissait ses pensées.

-"J'ai envie de toi Thomas." Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Adèle se repris précipitamment : " D'être avec toi."  
Il la regarda tendrement, totalement sous le charme, mais également amusé par son lapsus. Replaçant une méche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa collègue, il plaisanta :  
-" ça peut s'arranger. Pour les deux..." Finit-il en souriant, ce sourire qui faisait craquer Adèle un peu plus à chaque instant.  
Cette dernière devint écarlate, mais sourit néanmoins à son commandant. Ce dernier continua :  
-" Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de te braquer face à moi, je veux dire quand ça devient sérieux. Je ne veux plus que tu ais peur de moi. Et si quelques chose te gêne ou te dérange, je veux que tu m'en parles. Comprit ?"  
-" Promis"

La tension était montée d'un cran, non pas la tension dangereuse de tout à l'heure, mais une tension bien plus douce. Thomas savait qu'une vie avec Adèle serait difficile, mais il l'aimait tellement. Il savait qu'elle devait se reconstruire et voulait l'aider dans cette étape importante. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait pardonné, mais aussi, car ce n'était que des mots, ses actions lui avaient montré tellement de fois le contraire.  
-" On va y aller doucement ok ? Je veux que tu sois prête pour ça."  
Adèle hocha la tête doucement, elle voulait être prête pour lui.

Fatigué Thomas s'allongea, prêt à s'endormir. Lorsqu'Adèle se leva il fut quelque peu déçu. Même s'il ne voulait rien avec elle cette nuit, il aurait pourtant voulu qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras.  
Adèle alla reposer la pharmacie, éteindre les lumières, et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha et lui caressa la joue, puis s'allongea à ses cotés. A peine fut elle installée que ce dernier entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la colla contre lui.  
Adèle vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son commandant. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut une des nuits les plus paisibles qu'ils passèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils sortaient souvent, s'ouvraient leur Coeur... Une semaine durant laquelle ils étaient devenus plus proches qu'avant. Il ne c'était rien passé de plus que des regards et des sourires échangés. L'incident d'il y a une semaine était loin derrière eux.  
Rocher voulait attendre que la jeune femme soit prête et Adèle, de son coté, voulait être certaine que tout irait bien. Pour l'instant, ils vivaient comme dans un rêve, ne changeant en aucun cas leur comportement au travail, comportement qui dépassait déjà depuis longtemps le cadre professionnel, mais se voyant dès qu'ils le pouvaient à l'extérieur. Souvent, le soir, à la sortie du bureau, Rocher accompagnait Adèle à la crèche, histoire de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle et de découvrir son fils. Il adorait ces moments, mais ceux qu'il préférait, sans aucun doute, étaient ceux où c'était la criminologue qui trouvait une excuse afin de rester. Dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'elle était bientôt prête.

* * *

Un soir, Adèle repensa à la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Chloé, ou plutôt au monologue de cette dernière. Elle le savait maintenant, elle était prête. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. La jeune femme se décida alors à appeler Thomas afin de l'inviter à dîner.  
Cela avait était avec surprise et plaisir que celui-ci avait accepté ce fameux repas. La soirée s'était déroulée à merveille et s'annonçait encore meilleure. Lorsqu'Adèle revint d'avoir couché Ulysse, elle trouva l'homme qu'elle aimait en train de regarder des photos de Jess, elle, Ulysse et Sydney, de l'équipe ou encore de Sarah.  
-" C'est bon, il dort."  
-" Ah super !"  
-" Oui."  
Tous deux ressentait le stress de l'autre. Ils attendaient cela depuis si longtemps, qu'ils avaient peur de rater leur moment.  
Thomas fixa longuement sa belle criminologue afin d'être certain de ses envies. Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures, il se décida à avancer vers elle. Coincée entre le mur et Rocher, elle ne mit que peu de temps à totalement succomber.  
-" Tu es sûr ? Parce que je vais t'embrasser et une fois que ce sera fait, tu seras à moi !" Dit il doucement, son regard brûlant et ses caresses accompagnant ses propos.  
Son ton autoritaire, mais doux et ses caresses firent frissonner la jeune femme. Pour toute réponse, Adèle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Tant de choses le rendaient fou d'elle, mais ce sourire en était la principale raison. Alors, il la colla à lui et enfin l'embrassa.  
Ce baiser signifiait tellement qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, l'accentuer, le continuer et le recommencer aussi tôt qu'il serait terminé.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Adèle tenta de le garder auprès d'elle.  
-" Adèle, j'en meurs d'envie, mais..."  
Le regard de défi que lui lança son amante lui retira toute volonté de finir sa phrase et par la même occasion de partir.  
Ils intensifièrent alors leur baiser et leur caresses. Lorsque que Thomas la souleva, ils furent interrompus par le bruit des clés dans la serrure. Ils se séparèrent vivement.  
-" C'est moi, je suis rentrée." Cria Jess depuis le seuil de la porte, relâchant cailloux qui se précipita vers les amoureux.  
-" Jess ... Salut... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Adèle était très gênée d'avoir était prise sur le fait, mais également déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement de Thomas.  
"- Bah, j'habite ici." Réalisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire une minute plus tôt. " Je peux repartir si vous voulez ?!"  
-" Non ça va, merci Jessica." Dit Thomas en prenant ses affaires, il s'approcha d'Adèle et lui embrassa le front, " fait de beaux rêves." Puis il repartit.  
Lorsqu'il eut quitté la péniche et refermer la porte derrière lui, Jessica cria presque et se jeta sur son amie.  
-" J'ai rêvé ou vous alliez ..."  
-" Jess tu m'étouffe ! En plus, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."  
-" Jeune fille, vous allez toute me raconter, de gré ou de force !"

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et leur couple avançait très bien. En grand parti, il est vrai, des conseils de Jess qui adorait jouer au love coach. La vie continua paisiblement entre les journées à la DPJ, où ils tentaient de rester professionnels, et leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Avec leur caractère respectif, les disputes pouvaient parfois durer durant des jours, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se décide enfin à s'excuser. Malgré cela, chacun put découvrir un partenaire tendre et attentif et surtout très joueur. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre, sans tueur de femme ou kidnappeur pour leur gâcher la vie.

 ** _" Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme,_**  
 ** _Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes,_**  
 ** _Je te promets le feu à la place des armes,_**  
 ** _Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoir. " Johnny Hallyday._**

 ** _Voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu._**  
 ** _Je voulais finir par ces paroles magnifiques qui, je trouve, symbolise bien cette fin. Je n'ai jamais était une fan, mais comme beaucoup, j'aimais ses chansons et il me manquera._**  
 ** _On se retrouve vite pour une nouvelle histoire._**


End file.
